Tales of a Ronin
by Stizzo
Summary: The Love Hina series told using the alternate character bios and plot points at the back of the 1st volume of the manga. We know how Love Hina turned out before, but how will the outcome be changed now?
1. Go for Broke!

===============================================================  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my second Love Hina fic (maybe I'm biting off more than I can chew...). I know, I haven't finished my first one yet, but I wanted to get this idea down before it left me forever. Also, I'm not sure if someone has done this yet, but I don't recall seeing this idea on FF.net so I guess I'm good.  
  
Okay, on to business. I don't own Love Hina and I never will. I'll draw my OWN manga and it'll be a million times better (...somebody kill me now...)!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tales of a Ronin: Chapter 01 - Go For Broke!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Somewhere in Japan, two children are playing in a sandbox, busily making a castle. One is a little boy, and across from him is a little girl. They smile happily as their little castle is completed.  
  
The little girl giggled happily. "Good job, Kei-kun!"  
  
The little boy smiled back. "You did a good job too."  
  
"Yeah..." the little girl replied. "If I wasn't going to move away, we could do this forever..."  
  
The boy looked down, not sure how to reply. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you know that if two people that love each other go to Tokyo University, they'll live happily ever after?" the girl said. Then she walked over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "When we grow up, let's go to Tokyo University together..."  
  
"...time to leave!" a voice called out.  
  
"Coming!" the little girl called back, getting into a car. As it was pulling away, she leaned out the window. Unsure of what to do, the boy ran after it. "Remember, Kei-kun, we got to meet at Tokyo University one day! Promise?"  
  
And then she was gone. The boy collapsed on the floor, tired and heart- broken. Struggling to hold back tears, he made the declaration that would determine the course of his entire childhood.  
  
"I... I promise! Tokyo University!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Hey! Keitaro, watch out!"  
  
Keitaro snapped back to attention, quickly realizing two things. 1) He was on his motorcycle and 2) he was currently on the wrong side of the road. He leaned left slightly, missing the car that would have killed him. Letting out a sigh of relief, Keitaro allowed himself to relax again.  
  
"Man, what are you trying to do!? Kill yourself!?" Masayuki Haitani shouted at him from his left.  
  
"Yeah, being a second-year ronin isn't THAT bad." Kimiaki Shirai quipped from his right. Haitani and Shirai had been Keitaro's best friends since high school. They had met each other because the three of them happened to be bike lovers. And while that had started their friendship, the three of them REMAINED friends because of one fact: they were losers.  
  
You see, Keitaro had spent most of his life trying to fulfill the promise he had made years ago, so he never really had time for other people. He was always studying, tuning up his motorcycle, or riding the said motorcycle. He didn't join any clubs or sports, or go to any dances, or any of the other thing most normal people did for fun (well, he DID collect print booth pictures, but they were all by himself, save a few with Haitani and Shirai). Some girls thought he was cute enough, since he had sort of a baby face and possibly the motorcycle attracted a few girls, (A/N: Keitaro doesn't wear glasses in this timeline) but he was always so busy and didn't seem to know much about pop-culture. This led to Keitaro going 19 years and six months without a girlfriend. He was the scary loner of his school.  
  
To make matters worse, Keitaro wasn't very good at school either. He studied hard, but he just couldn't manage to break free of the lower rankings in his class. His parents and Teachers were concerned for him as his self-esteem plummeted year after year. But he weathered the years of teasing and isolation and seemingly endless study...  
  
...only to fail the Tokyo University entrance exams. Twice.  
  
"Come on, let's just forget about that last test and have some fun!" Haitani whooped, increasing his speed. Keitaro sped up a little to keep up with his friend. Haitani was a semi-attractive boy with a fun-loving attitude. He had short hair and small glasses, and was probably the closest of the trio to a playboy. While his grades weren't too great, and he had a tendency to be a little insensitive, he was a good friend. He was the one that always kept their spirits up whenever the taunting and teasing became too much and the boys felt like they couldn't take anymore. He watched over Keitaro and Shirai as if they were his little brothers and stood up for them when the going got tough.  
  
Shirai noticed Keitaro's expression darken as they weaved through a traffic jam. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Keitaro stopped his train of thought and smiled at Shirai. "I'm fine. Just thinking..."  
  
Shirai was the techie of their little group. While he wasn't very good at subjects like Biology and History, he was very good at Math and most types of Sciences and Engineering. He helped equip all of their bikes with the latest parts, and handled all things that required a pretty good handle with technology.  
  
Keitaro suddenly felt a lot better. //THESE are my friends. They are the ones that help me through high school. And soon I'll make it into Tokyo University and meet up with my Promise girl...// Keitaro thought triumphantly. He increased his speed to catch up with Haitani. Weaving through the still backed-up traffic he spotted his friend. Feeling especially antsy at the moment, he decided to show off a little.  
  
He accelerated rapidly, the area around him a blur. Doing a wheelie, he rode up the back of a stopped car and launched his bike high into the air. //I love this feeling...// Keitaro thought to himself as she was up in the air, oblivious to the blaring horns and swearing of the angry motorists. He flew straight over the wreck that had caused the traffic jam, and he saw his friends weaving through traffic behind him. Finally, his back wheel touched the floor and Keitaro landed easily. Then he looked back and waved at Haitani and Shirai who were struggling to keep pace.  
  
While Haitani had the looks of the group and Shirai was the smartest, Keitaro was considered to be the best biker of their little group, much to their open astonishment. Keitaro was always so clumsy and uncoordinated, but it seemed he had a knack for controlling his motorcycle, although Keitaro always insisted that he wasn't anything special. Aside from that, he was also tougher than a tank, apparently, bouncing back from BRUTAL accidents relatively unhurt. No one could understand this phenomenon.  
  
Just then, Keitaro heard police siren. //Oh shit...// he thought. //The officers at the scene of the accident!// Looking back, he confirmed his fears. One of the squad cars at the accident scene peeled away to chase them. Shirai and Haitani were already a good distance ahead of the cop car as was Keitaro. He slowed up a little to let them catch up. Already his eyes were scanning for an escape route. Once the three of them were together, Haitani motioned them to come closer. They huddled up and Haitani gave them a few, brief instructions. "Split up, it's only one car. Meet near the school."  
  
They nodded to each other and separated. Haitani turned left at the fork while Shirai went right. Keitaro groaned as he increased his speed, going forward. //Great, now that cop is going to follow ME...//  
  
Keitaro's heart started racing as he realized he was on his own. //Oh man, what do I do!?// looking back, he could see the squad car gaining on him. //Damn... I forgot how fast those things were...// Keitaro took a few deep breaths. //Okay, now is not the time to panic. I'd better get away...//  
  
Keitaro turned right, heading into an alleyway suddenly. //I know where I can lose this guy...// He exited onto another road, driving onto the sidewalk and jumping down a flight of stairs leading to an old subway station. Driving through the angry crowd, he jumped down onto the area next to the tracks. The police car, still on the upper level was unable to follow and merely turned and left.  
  
===============================================================  
  
*Several Hours Later*  
  
Keitaro looked around nervously as exited the subway station with his bike. Seeing no police officers, he sighed with relief. //Better go... Shirai and Haitani are probably worried...//  
  
Driving down the street casually, he reached the school about an hour later. //Hm... I guess they left...//  
  
"Psst... Keitaro..." Haitani whispered. Keitaro wheeled his bike forward slowly into an alleyway. There Haitani and Shirai were waiting, eating ramen.  
  
Shirai handed Keitaro a third cup. "We thought you were in jail. You missed cram school today."  
  
Haitani laughed. "Yeah, you're really pushing it! At this rate you'll be a third year ronin for sure!" he shook his head, still chuckling. "Man, I wouldn't want to admit THAT rank."  
  
Keitaro put his head down and let out a sigh. "You're right... the practice test is only a week away!"  
  
Haitani patted Keitaro on the back. "Maybe you should forget about Tokyo University. With your motorcycling skills I'm sure you could find work doing stunts for an action movie!"  
  
Keitaro gave him a level look.  
  
"Don't worry, bro, you can look off of my notes when we get home," Shirai cut in, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, let's go home. We need to study anyway..." Haitani said, putting his helmet on.  
  
Keitaro watched them go. He had been staying at their apartment after his parent threw him out of his home after becoming a second-year ronin. He had left his little sister behind and it was becoming hard living without his family. And he knew he couldn't stay with Shirai and Haitani for long. They always juggled part-time jobs, but they were hard to keep while studying and none of their parents were willing to help support them. The recession wasn't helping their situation any either.  
  
Keitaro was currently, the un-employed one of their group, but it would change eventually. It could be tomorrow or weeks from now, but either Shirai or Haitani would lose their jobs, and they'd have to resume the frantic job search again (and starve for a little while). Their apartment was also a mess and obviously lacking a feminine presence. Keitaro handled most of the cooking and cleaning, but he was too busy to worry about it all the time. //We can't keep living like this...// Keitaro thought as he sped after his friends.  
  
Years of loneliness was beginning to wear on Keitaro. The only girls that ever liked him was his childhood friend and his adopted sister who he left back home. It's been too long with only Haitani and Shirai to lean on for support. But he knew they had their own lives. They couldn't support each other forever. Keitaro shook himself. //I need to prove myself, and get into Tokyo University first! Then I can think about getting a girlfriend...// he resolved. //Just you wait... I'll keep my promise and meet up with you at Tokyo University!//  
  
Then Keitaro noticed his friends waving for him to hurry up. //Don't worry guys... I'll find a way to deal with our financial problems. And then I'll get into Tokyo U and we can make our mark in this world...//  
  
//But for now... let's go home...//  
  
===============================================================  
  
*Character Bios* (Before Ken Akamatsu decided to scrap these ideas and bring us the Love Hina we all cherish)  
  
~Urashima Keitaro~  
  
-Ronin student (studying to pass university entrance exam after high school)  
  
-He inherits his Grandma's dormitory! It's so run-down that he tries to evict all the tenants and sell it, but...!? (A/N: I'm gonna alter this...)  
  
-His grades and physical strength are below average, but he is somewhat innocent and a relatively sweet person. (A/N: I think I'll make him slightly bitter and not as innocent and trusting. Not too much, though, or it wouldn't be Keitaro anymore...)  
  
-A common sense person; good at pointing out other people's stupidity. (A/N: But he's so clumsy and perverted that it won't matter in the end)  
  
-He is surrounded by a bunch of weirdoes and has a difficult time with them, but gradually becomes a friend to each of them.  
  
-He falls in love with Naru at first sight. (A/N: I don't believe in love at first sight. This'll change.)  
  
-He owns a motorcycle.  
  
-Years of teasing and isolation is taking it's toll on his self-esteem. (A/N: I added this)  
  
A/N: Alright, well this is the first chapter. I'll have the second one done soon. I know it seems really odd right now, but I promise that this one start to seem a bit more familiar later on. And I know that Shirai and Haitani weren't really that good of friends with Keitaro, but I just thought that it would seem more normal if Keitaro had some people he could rely on when things got bad and I couldn't think of anyone else. Please review and tell me what you think, because I don't know what to think of this piece. My unofficial editor Ee-Zee is away to college and has been unavailable for the time being and I don't feel like waiting for his opinion. So I need yours (come on... Akamatsu-sama ditched these ideas for a reason...)  
  
--Stizzo Out 


	2. Prep School Blues

===============================================================  
  
A/N: You know, this is actually the third fic I've started. One has been discontinued until further notice (Twisted Destiny), one is eight chapters in and isn't doing too badly (Pride and Honor), and this one is still an infant. I'm wondering if I am starting to make a name for myself...? Well if I am, I hope its good things being said about me. I know that there are a lot of writers on this board and it can be difficult for a newbie like me.  
  
Oh well, I'm starting to rant. On to business. I do not own Love Hina and do not intend to. As for the reviews... well, I guess you guys more or less liked the fic so I'll continue...  
  
Tokyo fox - Thank you very much. I'll try my best.  
  
Wynk - Thank you for leaving a review and don't worry, Keitaro will still be taking plenty of abuse...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tales of a Ronin: Chapter 02 - Prep School Blues  
  
===============================================================  
  
"When substituting 'x' for '2y + 9' you..." Keitaro watched as the teacher droned on endlessly. Haitani and Shirai both stayed home that day because they had both been working the night shift at their jobs. Keitaro told them to rest and was currently recording the lecture and writing down whatever the teacher put on the board.  
  
This was the way they had operated during high school. While Keitaro almost never missed school, Haitani and Shirai would skip classes whenever they felt like it. Keitaro would always tape record the lecture and bring them any work or notes they were supposed to have so they could study at their leisure. Any time Keitaro had to miss school they would usually do the same for him.  
  
The girl next to him slapped Keitaro's shoulder. "Pay attention, baka!" she hissed. "I can't concentrate with you sleeping!"  
  
"Sorry," Keitaro mumbled, studying the girl as she went back to her notes. //Narusegwa Naru... The national top scholar.// She had scored highest in her college entrance exams exiting high school, and Keitaro couldn't help but respect her sharp mind. In fact, she was the first girl he had actually considered asking out on a date despite her equally sharp temper-- and the fact that he suffered from a paralyzed tongue every time he was near a girl. Her auburn hair was pulled in to two braids and she wore huge glasses that produced a mirror effect, hiding her eyes. While most guys thought that it was a turn-off, Keitaro thought that Naru's look was actually quite charming.  
  
Naru noticed the look and pinched the boy's cheek, twisting it painfully. "What are you staring at, pervert?" she asked venomously. The vein in her forehead bulged, promising pain if Keitaro gave her an answer she didn't like.  
  
"N-Nophing." Keitaro replied, his voice being slightly messed up by Naru's tugging.  
  
She released his cheek, sighing. "You know, you should really work harder. You ARE trying for Tokyo U, right?"  
  
"I do work hard..." Keitaro mumbled back, copying down a graph that the teacher put up.  
  
"Meh," Naru replied absently, sketching the graph as well. "But with that last test result, I don't think you have time for ANYTHING else. You still don't stand a chance at Tokyo U, though."  
  
Keitaro slammed his head into the desk and groaned. //Okay, so things are looking bad right now... I still got a chance... right...?// The teacher stopped a moment. "Is there a problem, Urashima?" he asked.  
  
"No sir, just felt a pang of reality," Keitaro groaned, not looking up.  
  
"Well, don't quit just yet," the teacher replied. "Here, why don't you do the next problem with me?"  
  
Keitaro moved his slightly to the left to look at Naru. She grinned evilly at him a second before she went back to copying the graph.  
  
"Sure... why not?" he replied lifelessly.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Keitaro dragged his feet with his shoulders slouched as he shuffled away from class. "That damn girl..." he muttered as he left. "I had to answer the whole first page of that assignment. Good thing Shirai has been helping me with math lately..."  
  
"Hey baka!" someone called behind him. He looked back and was slightly surprised too see Naru trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Yes, Narusegwa?" he said, turning around.  
  
"You didn't do too badly today," she said when she reached him. "I guess all that hard work is paying off?"  
  
Keitaro shrugged. "I hope so..."  
  
"But you're still a second year ronin," Naru said shaking her head. "48th percentile. Scored 22nd from the bottom on the last two practice tests..."  
  
"...er... Yeah..." Keitaro replied nervously, scratching the back of his head. //What the hell is with this girl?// he thought, sweatdropping.  
  
"Why bother?" she asked.  
  
Keitaro shrugged again, nervously. "Well..."  
  
"So there you are Naru!"  
  
Naru looked startled a moment before she recognized the kansai dialect. Shaking her head, she turned to find her best friend, Konno Mitsune, smiling at her. She had known her since she started high school, both being in the same grade. Kitsune had beautiful grayish hair that she had recently cut short. Her eyes were rarely opened all the way, usually appearing to be two slits. Her body was slim and rather well-developed, much to Naru's annoyance. She would often compare breast sizes with her friend, but she couldn't quite measure up. She had pretty good grades-- even though she almost never studied--and was an excellent basketball player. In fact, she was the team captain her senior year in high school and will likely be playing in college.  
  
As long as Naru had known her, she had looked up to Mitsune as an older sister, even though she was the same age as her and had a tendency to be irresponsible at times. Despite this, Mitsune could provide good advice or give you a needed boost when you were down.  
  
"Well, well, after two years it seems you've finally found a guy other than Seta." Mitsune grinned. Two years ago, Naru had sworn off boys, parties, clubs, and sports of any kind so she could make it in to Tokyo University. She had made a promise with someone very special and she knew that she had to put extra effort in her studies to keep it. Mitsune had worried about her friend during this time and was glad to see her talking to a boy again, even if it was probably nothing.  
  
Naru blushed. "N-no! This baka couldn't possibly..." then she looked behind her, only to see that the 'baka' was no longer standing there. //He must've snuck off while I was talking to Kitsune...//  
  
"That's a quick one... Oh, sorry, did I ruin your chance?" Mitsune asked, grinning.  
  
"Can it, Kitsune," Naru mumbled bitterly. "I was only asking him why he keeps trying for Tokyo U with such horrible grades."  
  
"Oh... so that must be Urashima," Mitsune replied.  
  
Naru rolled her eyes. //Mou... It seems Urashima is quite famous at this school...// "Yeah, that's him..." //Baka...// she thought to herself as she started heading out. "Come on, Kitsune, we're going to miss the train!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
Keitaro opened the door to his apartment only to find Haitani and Shirai missing. Looking around, he saw that the place was in absolute disarray, despite the fact that Keitaro had cleaned it two days ago. //Figures those guys would trash the place and leave all the cleaning to me...// he sighed. //Oh well, not like I can complain. I'm the only one without a job now...//  
  
Absently, Keitaro began tidying up. //In fact, I could really use a job. If I was working as well, then we could cover all of our expenses easily. But where can I find one?//  
  
Then Keitaro looked around him. //What the hell am I doing!?// he thought, angrily tossing an empty bottle he picked up. //I should either studying or finding a job, not playing house husband!//  
  
Keitaro picked up his bag and put it down on the table. //Practice test in a week... I'd better take care of that first.//  
  
Keitaro was just about to sit down when the phone rang. Standing back up, he went to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Keitaro, it's Haitani," he said, sounding rather dismal. "I probably won't be in tonight... I'm kinda busy..."  
  
"Busy?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Well... I'm looking for a new job," Haitani mumbled.  
  
"WHAT!?" Keitaro exclaimed. "Why? How?"  
  
"It's the recession," Haitani sighed. "Or company laid off a bunch of workers to avoid going under."  
  
Keitaro sat down hard on the couch. //Haitani has lost his job...// "So... what now?" he asked breathing deeply to control his anxiety.  
  
"I don't know..." Haitani replied pensively.  
  
//This is bad...// Keitaro thought. //Haitani NEVER talks like this...// "Well, I'll start searching for a job tomorrow."  
  
"Don't you have school?" Haitani asked, knowing that Keitaro rarely skipped classes.  
  
"This is more important," he replied. "Well, good luck."  
  
"You too."  
  
Then they hung up. Keitaro looked up at the ceiling, allowing the news to sink in. //Are we going to make it like this? I don't think we have enough to pay the rent, even if we starve ourselves for a while...// he thought. //I can't go back home or I won't be able to try for Tokyo U ever again...//  
  
Keitaro laid down a moment, his head spinning. His chest felt heavy and the room around him seemed to spin around in circles as his thoughts went wild. //Is this it? Have I... failed?// He clenched his eyes shut. //All those years of work... Fifteen long, arduous years of constant bullying, ridicule, failure, and rejection... Is it all going to be for nothing?// Keitaro once again begun to feel the same doubts and loneliness that plagued him since his childhood friend had left him.  
  
"NO!" he shouted, shooting up into a sitting position. "I can't quit yet... I'm not done yet... I can't quit yet... I'm not done yet..." he repeated over and over again in a desperate attempt to rouse himself. Then he spotted his test booklet. //Studying! That'll help me forget about my situation...//  
  
Pulling out his question book, he struggled through his Science work. //I've never been very good at Science...// he thought as he chewed on his pencil. Just when he was about to go crazy again, the phone rang. Keitaro grumbled slightly as he picked it up.  
  
"What," he snapped in to the receiver.  
  
"Well, that's a fine way to greet your family," a familiar voice said on the other side.  
  
Keitaro's eyes bulged. "A-Aunt Haruka?" he stammered. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Of course," Haruka replied. "And call me 'Haruka-san' please."  
  
Keitaro smiled. "Well, it's good to hear from you!" Keitaro replied happily. Then his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hey, how did you get my number?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"There are ways, kid," she said dismissively. "So, how are you holding up?"  
  
"Not good," Keitaro replied truthfully.  
  
"I figured as much. Come on down to your grandmother's inn tomorrow. I got a job for you," she said. Before Keitaro could reply, she hung up.  
  
Keitaro sat a moment, listening to the dial tone before he hung up as well. //Aunt Haruka hasn't changed a bit.// he thought, frowning thoughtfully. //But she definitely has something planned, otherwise she would've waited for me to reply.// Keitaro thought a moment, rubbing his chin absently before he shrugged. //I'm just being paranoid. I should be able to trust my own aunt...//  
  
Keitaro went back to studying, this time a little more relaxed knowing that his financial troubles could be over. But he couldn't help but feel a little worried though. He was notorious for having bad luck, but this job opportunity came out of no where and at just the right time. //COULD Aunt Haruka be setting me up...// he thought, chewing on his pencil eraser again.  
  
//Well, I'll find out tomorrow at the Hinata Inn.//  
  
===============================================================  
  
*Character Bios*  
  
~Narusegwa Naru~  
  
- Unaltered. You should already know her characteristics (but I do plan on using the Midori persona with someone else...)  
  
~Konno Mitsune~  
  
- Speaks kansai dialect; friendly; cheerful  
  
- First character who becomes a friend of the main character (A/N: Unless you consider Narusegawa a friend of his in this fic. I sure don't).  
  
- She is usually called Kitsune (fox) because of her eyes.  
  
- She has common sense, a quick wit and a sharp tongue  
  
- Familiar with architecture and knows every room of the Hinata House  
  
- Receives good grades and is good at sports as well  
  
- She rarely gets angry, is always smiling, and makes jokes, usually bored  
  
A/N: Okay, so there goes the second chapter. Thanks go to Harvey Bautista for pre-reading my work and helping me iron it out. I don't have much else to say right now, except please review and tell me what you think.  
  
--Stizzo Out 


	3. A Day in the Life

=============================================================== A/N : It's been a while, huh? Well, I've been kind of busy lately. At least you guys are patient and aren't sending me hate mail or whatever (even though you should, considering how long I'm making you wait).  
  
Blah, blah, blah... (I've just stopped trying to think of anything meaningful to say. -_-)  
  
Thank you OmegaDragon, wynk, Baka-Alaskan, James Ray Edwards, Kippenberger, and jennyjennai for reviewing last chapter. Your comments are appreciated.  
  
I do not own Love Hina.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tales of a Ronin: Chapter 03 – A Day in the Life...  
  
===============================================================  
  
Keitaro drummed his fingers nervously on the handlebars of his motorcycle as he waited at a red light. It was after prep school and he was on his way to see his aunt about a job, but something still didn't feel right about the situation.  
  
Sighing, he leaned back slightly, fanning himself with his sleeveless t- shirt. //I hate August...// he thought. The city heat was almost unbearable during the summer, but at least this area wasn't as bad as Tokyo where you couldn't even breathe most days. Still, Keitaro was a January baby, and preferred being cold to being hot.  
  
The light turned green and Keitaro came down hard on the throttle passing a few of the slower motorists. //So, what does Aunt Haruka have planned for me?// Keitaro thought to himself. While he didn't know too much about his aunt, he knew that she is always there to help her friends and family when she is needed. But he ALSO knew that she is a very meticulous planner. Things like this were never spur-of-the-moment with her. He wouldn't put it past Haruka to use him for her own needs.  
  
Keitaro shook his head, accidentally swerving into the wrong lane. Lazily, he swung back into the correct lane as the driver of an oncoming car shouted curses at him. //I can trust my own Aunt...// Keitaro reminded his self for about the tenth time in that day alone. Even after reaching this conclusion yet again, he still was unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong...  
  
Looking around, Keitaro began to notice the area around him was oddly familiar. //Well, it IS near my grandmother's inn... And I used to come here often when I was little.// he thought. But even this explanation didn't seem to fit. While he knows he was in this area before, his memories seemed a bit more... recent.  
  
Keitaro facefaulted. "...like I've just passed this place. Three times, now that I think about it..."  
  
Cursing his non-existent sense of direction, Keitaro pulled out a map and began reading it. This might have been considered normal, except for the fact that Keitaro didn't actually stop the motorcycle and was still weaving through traffic, reading the map intently.  
  
"Hm... Oh, I see... I should've taken a left there... no wait. Ah, damn it. Where's my compass..." Once again, passing motorists we're rolling down their windows to shout curses at the ronin. He paid them no mind-- they were making so much noise that he could tell where they were without looking.  
  
"See you later, Kitsune-sempai!" A voice called out. Konno Mitsune turned and waved to her friends as she left the park with a basketball tucked underneath her arm.  
  
"Ah..." she sighed as she stretched as best she could. "That was pretty fun!"  
  
Walking off, she pondered what she was going to do next. //Well... I could just go home, but... its always so boring there.// Dribbling the ball absently, she continued down the road. //I wish there was more excitement in my life. Everything is so normal and orderly all the time. But I'm broke, so it's not like I can go anywhere else... I wish I could just go out and have some fun today--//  
  
*SCREEEECH!!!*  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
Mitsune turned her head towards the commotion. There were a few people leaning out of their windows and pounding on their horns, but she couldn't quite make out what they were honking at...  
  
Then she saw, if not a moment too late. Keitaro came past the crowd with the map still obscuring his view. Hitting the curb his bike stopped, roughly depositing him on the floor. He rolled along the floor and skidded to a stop right at Mitsune's feet.  
  
"Ow..." Keitaro moaned, twitching on the floor. "THAT was why I stopped trying that..."  
  
"Um... Urashima, right? Are you okay?" Mitsune asked, instantly realizing how absurd the question sounded. //He just fell off his bike and skidded about fifty feet on the pavement, and I ask him 'Are you okay?'// she thought rolling her eyes.  
  
To her surprise, Keitaro WAS relatively unhurt. He was bleeding a lot and complained bitterly about the pain, but he stood unaided and picked his bike up off the ground. Before he could leave, Mitsune put a hand on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be going to a hospital?" she asked. "You may look okay now, but I don't think you'll be so lucky when you pass out on the road from all the blood loss."  
  
"Eh?" Keitaro grunted, placing a hand to his forehead. His face contorted with shock when he saw his hand covered in blood. "AHH!! GET A DOCTER!! HEELLP!!"  
  
Mitsune sweatdropped. //What is with this guy?// "Relax, Urashima. I'll take to the hospital," she said picking the bike up. //I think I've just found a way to get rid of my boredom...//  
  
Mitsune grinned as she got on and started the ignition. //The engine is nice...// She revved the bike a few times, experimentally, then turned back to Keitaro with a grin. "Hop on, cutie."  
  
Keitaro gaped at her, unable to shake the feeling that Mitsune might have slipped a little innuendo into that statement. He smashed the thought ruthlessly, but he still couldn't rid himself the feeling that something was wrong with his present situation. Never, in his life, had a girl offered to help him--or let him anywhere near her for that matter--but Mitsune was being rather inviting. //What does she have planned...?//  
  
"Well, hurry up. I don't have all day," Kitsune said, impatiently. "What's the matter? You don't like girls with short hair?"  
  
Moments later, Keitaro found himself behind Mitsune. He cursed his over- active hormones as she smoothly piloted the motorcycle through traffic. She handled the bike well, but too slowly for Keitaro's tastes.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be rushing me to the hospital?" Keitaro asked pointing to the speedometer.  
  
"How often do you think I ride these things anyway?" Mitsune mumbled over her shoulder. "Besides, I thought you'd appreciate the chance to be so close to a pretty girl like me."  
  
//This person obviously has no shortage of self-esteem...// Keitaro thought rolling his eyes. In all truth, he was rather far away from Mitsune. He kept his hands behind him and sat as far back on the seat as possible, even leaning his upper body back slightly. He hadn't dealt with girls often, but he knew that touching them--even when you couldn't avoid it--could be fatal.  
  
Mitsune noticed his blushing face and grinned, her slanted eyes making Keitaro move a little farther back. "Sit any farther back, Urashima, and a gust of wind will send you flying off. Why don't you scoot up some?"  
  
Keitaro shrugged uneasily, rubbing the back of his head. "I think I've lost enough blood already without more coming out of my nose, thank you."  
  
Mitsune laughed in spite of herself. "Aww... Poor Urashima can't control his hormones. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Unless you're in to that sort of thing, in which case I can hurt you good later..." She said giving him a wink. She laughed again at his blush.  
  
They rode in relative silence, Mitsune humming to herself absently as she weaved through traffic. Keitaro took a good look at Mitsune's face. She was definitely the prettiest girl, save Naru, that he knew, and she was a great deal nicer to him. Though the way she smiled at him set him on edge.  
  
The bike shook as it hit a pothole making Keitaro lose his grip on the back of the bike. Arms flailing, he reached out to grab something. He caught hold of Mitsune and steadied himself. Heaving a sigh of relief, Keitaro became aware that he was gripping something rather soft in both hands...  
  
Realization struck him like a ton of bricks.  
  
Backing away quicker than he thought was possible, Keitaro began blurting out apologies and trying hard to put more distance from the girl. Mitsune was bent over the handlebars, seemingly intent on the road, but Keitaro could see that telltale vein throbbing on the back of her head. Slowly, she began to turn and Keitaro braced his self for the onslaught.  
  
Mitsune laughed, nearly making Keitaro leap from his seat on the bike. "What's wrong, Urashima? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"I told you to grab on, but to your credit, I never said where," Mitsune said, turning back to the road. "Personally, I think you're moving a bit too fast, but—"  
  
"NO! That's not it at all!!"  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll call it a 'mistake' this time, but next time you decide to have an 'accident' could you please--"  
  
"Konno-san!!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
A shocked receptionist at the hospital is clearing Keitaro to leave the hospital. The bleeding had stopped, and only a bandage around his head would give any sign that there was an injury at all.  
  
Keitaro turned and bowed to Mitsune. "Thank you very much, Konno-san."  
  
"No problem, Urashima," Mitsune replied in an off-hand manner. "So... what do you wanna do next?"  
  
"'Next'?" Keitaro asked, arching an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Of course! You'd pass up your chance with a hot girl like myself?" Mitsune said, smiling.  
  
"Well..."  
  
The smile slipped from Mitsune's face. She put on a disappointed look and turned away. "I see... Well, nice meeting you, Urashima. Have fun with your girlfriend, Naru!"  
  
Keitaro's eyebrows shot up. "What? What the hell are you talking about!?"  
  
"It's obvious!" Mitsune shouted, feigning anger now. "I bet you've even...!"  
  
"Look, I've never even seen Narusegawa outside of school, and the only times she talks to me there is to berate me. We're not a couple!" Keitaro explained.  
  
"Oh!? Then you'll go out with me?" Mitsune said, dragging Keitaro towards the door. He noted that her mood immediately brightened, much to his annoyance. //Tch... I've been fooled again. I'm too nice...//  
  
"Wait a minute! We're going out NOW!? Can't I just call you?"  
  
Mitsune laughed. "Give me a break, Urashima. I've heard THAT one before..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
*Character Bios*  
  
~Urashima Haruka~ (Yeah, I didn't really introduce her in the story yet, but blah...)  
  
-Is a single mother  
  
-Attends classes (A/N: The manga ACTUALLY said she attended a graduate school, but I didn't think it'd really make sense for a single mother to be supporting a child without working, so... )  
  
-Runs a Tea Shop right outside of the Hinata (A/N: Just like in the normal version)  
  
A/N: Okay, who's missed me? Sorry, I'll try to be a bit more timely with my future updates.  
  
So, you wonder what I've been doing during part of my long break? Well, I've been drawing mostly. Me and two of my friends have been working on comics and such for a little while now. It doesn't totally account for my absence, but it was a long time running. Check out this site: www.threekings.cjb.net to see if perhaps I've just been wasting my effort. Also, I'm planning on doing a Love Hina doujin based on one of my fics and I was wondering which one you guys would rather see in manga form?  
  
Anyway, 'till next time.  
  
--Stizzo Out 


	4. Welcome to the Hinata House!

================================================================================  
  
A/N: Okay, folks it's been like 3 months now, and I just remembered that I'm a fanfic author with some stories that are not finished. So, Stizzo is back for the time being just to prove that he is, in fact, alive. Listens to all 5 of you that still give a damn cheer  
  
Thank you, thank you.... Actually, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter, and all of you for bearing with me. Thank you jennijenai, skywkr666, Harvey Bautista, Strider XII, Knight's Shadow, Kei-kun, Obscured Illusions (I think I've met your deadline of a year), Doctor Emmit Brown, Sonic Hunter, bakasai42 for the reviews.  
  
I do not own Love Hina and never will, unless I manage to obtain an army thugs and pay Akumatsu-sama a visit. Then I believe I'll obtain the rights quite easily, but I haven't yet. I mean, I can't. I mean.... head explodes  
  
================================================================================  
  
Tales of a Ronin: Chapter 04 - Welcome to the Hinata House!  
  
================================================================================  
  
It was the "Keitaro Curse" in the making, he was sure of it. It always comes right when his confidence has hit its peak. When things are looking good. When he lets his guard down. That's when the bad luck comes back with a vengeance, destroying his life yet again. And these falls hurt the worst.  
  
It was all taking shape right now. He is out with a pretty girl that seems to like him and nothing has gone wrong. He hasn't really been a mega-playboy, but Mitsune seemed to be having fun, and so was he. He actually liked talking with Mitsune. She had a sharp wit, and a very keen sense of humor. Keitaro knew better, though. Something was going to happen... but what?  
  
"You know, you aren't bad company, Urashima," Mitsune said as they pulled to a stop. It was night now, and both riders were rather tired and would be happy to see their beds when they got the chance.   
  
Mitsune got off the back of the motorcycle, sighing. She looked up the steps of the Hinata and turned back to the ronin. He was staring up at building, frowning thoughtfully. "Hey, you live here? The Hinata Inn?"  
  
"Hinata House. It's a girl's dormitory now," Mitsune corrected. "It was built about 40 or 50 years ago judging from it's condition, and is pretty run-down if you ask me. Though it is well-designed, and definitely very spacious..." Mitsune coughed, blushing slightly. "Look at me, talking about architecture on a date! Please kill me if I start to discuss basements."  
  
"It's no problem. It's a good thing to be smart, not just pretty," Keitaro replied. "It's good to see that you are so knowledgeable about this sort of thing."  
  
"So, you think I'm pretty and smart?" Mitsune needled, grinning. "That's nice. Tell me more."   
  
"Not good enough, huh?" Keitaro said, pretending to think. "Should I compare your eye to the moon or something?"  
  
"If you can see them," Mitsune replied, indicating the slits on her face.  
  
"Ignorance is bliss?" Keitaro put in, sheepishly.   
  
Mitsune chuckled. "Not quite, 'Romeo'." Keitaro chuckled slightly as well, shrugging as Mitsune punched him in the shoulder. "I like you, though. I think we'll be good buddies."  
  
_Buddy?_ Keitaro thought ruefully. _Doomed to fail before I even started. The story of my life_. He smiled though, hiding his disappointment.   
  
"...So..." Mitsune said shifting slightly.  
  
"I'll see you later, Konno-san. Good night." Keitaro said, shrugging.  
  
"Good night, Urashima. Let's hang out again sometime," Mitsune waved as she began to climb the stairs up to the building. Mitsune watched as Keitaro started the bike and head off. "No good night kiss? The kid really has to learn to read in between the lines." With a shake of her head and a chuckle, she continued up the stairs.  
  
================================================================================  
  
Keitaro pulled up to the Tea House that his Aunt ran at the base of the Hinata House, his wariness returning to him rapidly. While being relegated to 'buddy' status wasn't exactly perfect, it wasn't exactly tearing him up inside either. He was just happy to have met such a cool person at all.   
  
So where was the big bang going to come from? It was going to come eventually, he knew it. Between this job coming up just in the nick of time, to making a new friend, this day has been without a blemish. Well, he DID fall off his bike and need to be rushed to the hospital, but that wasn't really all that noteworthy. He wasn't even that sore anymore.  
  
"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro called as he opened the door. "It's Keitaro! Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"Cousin Keitaro!?"  
  
Shocked, Keitaro looked at the counter and, sure enough, there was his 7 year-old cousin managing the store. She always was a very... capable little girl.   
  
"Hey, Mari-chan!" Keitaro holding his arms open as the girl ran to him. "How have you been?"  
  
"Bored!" She replied, bonking him on the head, before hugging him again. "I haven't seen you for two months now. Why didn't you visit?"  
  
"I've been having some problems. My parents finally threw me out," Keitaro said sighing.  
  
This only seemed to excite the girl. "Really? Now you can live with us!"  
  
Keitaro laughed, releasing the girl. "As if Aunt Haruka would let me. I walk 10 minutes from this spot and I'll be in a girls dorm!"  
  
"They'd like you," Mariko replied. "Besides, it's not like you'd live there."  
  
Keitaro grinned. "That's about as likely as me owning the place!" With that they both erupted into a fit of laughter. "But, wow, you've gotten big, Mari-chan. I'm going to have to fight off a lot of young boys in a little while. Hell, I'll probably have to fight off a lot of older guys too."  
  
Keitaro took a good look at his cousin. She wore her dark hair long unlike her mother, but had something of her cool exterior normally. Right now, though, her eyes shone with childish excitement and she smiled brightly. Keitaro realized that he might actually have to fight off horny boys and pedophiles in the near future, and made a mental note to resume his martial arts training at some point.   
  
"Don't beat them up too bad. I might want them to come back," Mari replied smiling. "Anyway, mom isn't here right now. I think she's up at the girl's dormitory you saw earlier."  
  
"Really? Well, I kinda need to see her..." Keitaro said.  
  
"It's no problem," Mari said, waving her hand. "I'll go up there with you. They'll let you see your own aunt." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the shop. "And then you can ask her if you can live with us."  
  
"What? Hey, not so rough!"  
  
================================================================================  
  
Mitsune was lounging on the couch in the lobby area of the dorm. She had elected to take a quick shower tonight instead of a bath, to avoid the questions she knew the other tenants would ask her. Not that she was really embarrassed that she spent the day with Keitaro--he really made pretty good company, but she knew there'd be lectures. Then it would lead to her friends "protecting" her again, and scaring the guy off. Sometimes they scared her too, actually.  
  
There was a sharp knock at the door. It was pretty late, and it was unlikely anybody would be coming to visit this late. However, it could be one of the other tenants, or Haruka's kid looking for her mom. She could always rely on Su's anti-intruder device if she got into trouble though.  
  
The knock came again, more urgently this time. "Hey! Is anyone there!?" Mariko's cried from the other side.  
  
"I'm coming!" Mitsune called back as she stood and stretched. She jogged to the door and opened it up. "Who's on fire, Mariko?" she said, making sure she used Mariko's real name. The small girls lips compressed as she glared at the woman, and Mitsune's grin grew. Her grin slid off her face, though, as she looked up and saw Keitaro standing right behind the small girl. "So, Urashima... You forget where Tokyo is? It's about an hour or so that way..."  
  
"Actually, I'm here to see my Aunt. I stopped by her tea shop, and Mari-chan told me she was here," Keitaro said. "You think you could go get her for me?"  
  
"Aunt?" Mitsune mumbled to herself. "Haruka is your aunt?"  
  
"Yup," Mariko cut in impatiently. "You know, having the same name as us would imply that we're related in some fashion." Mitsune look a bit irritated for the first time since Keitaro met her. Mariko looked back up at her coolly, though Keitaro could pick up a bit of amusement on her face. The challenge was plain, even to him.  
  
_There's some bad blood there,he thought, sighing. I'll just stay out of it. _He thought, nodding to himself.  
  
"Um... could someone get my Aunt?" Keitaro put in nervously. He nearly whimpered as both girls shot him impatient looks.  
  
"Sure, Urashima. Please come in and sit," Mitsune said putting on a smile. "I'll keep you out of trouble while 'chibi' here gets your aunt."   
  
"Hey!" Mariko squawked as she was pulled inside and hustled from the room by Mitsune. "I won't forget this...!" she shouted as the door slammed shut.  
  
Keitaro sweatdropped, and once again decided to stay out of the fight. While he was stepping into the front door, he stubbed his foot on something. Biting back a curse, he hopped up and down on one foot. "Ow ow ow... What was_ that_?"  
  
"What?" Mitsune asked, turning around. Her jaw dropped and Keitaro thought he could see her eye as well.  
  
Keitaro opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but his one foot that was one the ground was suddenly lifted from the floor, making him bite his tongue. Disoriented, he hung there for a moment, wondering what was going on.   
  
A machine came out of the wall loaded with a large assortment weapons. Keitaro shrieked and tried to break his bonds, wiggling around on the wall. Inspecting his face carefully. It pulled away after a bit, seeming to relax.  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The machine blared. "PROCEEDING TO ELIMINATE SUSPECT!"  
  
"Waaa!!!" Keitaro wailed. "Konno-san! Stop this crazy thing!"  
  
"He's not an intruder! I invited him in! Cease function! Stop!" Mitsune shouted. _Man, I knew I should've memorized the safety code! _she thought.  
  
The machine opened fire, and continued blasting until it was out of ammo. When the smoke cleared, Keitaro was bent into an S shape, narrowly dodging all of the rounds that were shot at him. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was rather pale.  
  
"...You okay, Urashima?" Mitsune asked, sweatdropping.   
  
"I think I wet myself," Keitaro replied in a tiny voice.  
  
Mitsune shuddered. "So, this is Su's anti-intruder device? I must say, I'm surprised it wasn't worse." _I guess it's my fault this time. I forgot I still had that thing still armed. _Mitsune thought to herself._ I didn't know backs could bend that way, though...  
_  
"What could be worse!?" Keitaro shouted. "It threw everything at me except for the kitchen sink!"  
  
"REMOVAL METHOD ONE FAILED. PROCEEDING TO THROW THE KITCHEN SINK."  
  
Mitsune and Keitaro watched in a daze as the machine took off, presumably for the kitchen. Their disbelief grew when the sound of a sink being ripped out the wall could be heard, along with a surprised yelp. It came back into the room dragging it's prize, along with a young girl who was trying to wrench the sink from it's grasp.  
  
"Hey, I still need that!" she yelled through clenched teeth, as she pulled. "At least let me keep the dishes!"  
  
"Shinobu, just let it go..." Mitsune sighed. Turning towards the stairs she called out. "Su! Your crazy machine is trying to kill our guest!"  
  
It was a curious fear, Keitaro felt. He couldn't recall ever being attacked with a kitchen sink before, though it probably hurt about as much as most blunt objects. He wondered if the machine was really going to throw the thing, or if he'd bash him with it, or...  
  
"SINK ACQUIRED. NO MERCY. ATTACK UNTIL TARGET IS ELIMINATED. PREPARE TO DIE."  
  
_Bash it is_, Keitaro thought, shaking.  
  
================================================================================  
__

_Keitaro was sitting against a tree watching the other children playing. He wanted to play too, but he was injured. Report cards had gone home yesterday and his father wasn't very pleased with his grades.   
  
"Everybody in this family has always been good at school. Why do you have to be such a failure? Are you making fun of our good name?"  
  
"No... I... I...."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
So his father beat him, and threw him around, and berated him until his mother intervened. He still had a sprained ankle and his right wrist was likely sprained as well. His little sister had cried and tried to comfort him, but he knew it was all true. Every single word. He was a failure. He was always last at everything, school, sports, martial arts... everything! His family didn't even like him. When his mother saved him from his father, the disappointment was plain on her face.  
  
A light touch registered on Keitaro's shoulder and he looked up to see his teacher staring at him. Her eyes studied him carefully, and he could see her wince as she took in the bandages wrapped around his wrist and ankle.   
  
"What happened, Keitaro?" she asked finally, kneeling next to him. Her voice was soft, and she looked angry.  
  
Keitaro merely looked up at her a moment before smiling. "I fell off my bike and hurt myself yesterday. It's so boring now that I can't play with the other kids." He replied after a while.  
  
The teacher knew this was a lie. Keitaro rarely played with the other children during recess, so being hurt probably wouldn't bother him. And there is no way he could get those injuries from falling off a bike. She looked down again, her hand shaking with rage. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yup. That's all that happened," he said, still smiling.  
  
The teacher rose, not believing a word. Keitaro wouldn't go back on his word, and there was nothing she could do as long as he kept defending his parents. She wanted to throw her head back and scream with frustration, but instead she just smiled back and left. Looking back, she could see Keitaro's smile had faded and he was studying the other children again._

Keitaro woke up inside Haruka's apartment above the Tea House with a slight headache. Rubbing his face, he was surprised to find tears. They were probably brought on by the dream.   
  
That dream....  
  
It wasn't the only time he was beaten when he was younger. His family's disappointment in him would bring them to the boiling point many times, and he could do nothing but endure the harsh words, beatings, and the looks... That look that could tell you "you're worthless" better than the words themselves ever could. It was always there, even when they weren't mad at him. God, he would rather have them beat him to death than to see that look again.  
  
...It hurt so much...  
  
Scrubbing his face furiously, Keitaro stood up and got ready to go home. I need to forget about all of that. I'm not little anymore. I left all of that behind.  
  
Sneaking outside, he found his motorcycle, and walked it a good distance away from the Tea House to avoid waking anybody. Satisfied that nobody would hear him pulling off, he got on the bike and started the ignition. He noticed a note taped to the handlebars.  
  
_Keitaro,  
  
Be here tomorrow at 9:00 am. Wear something comfortable.  
  
- Haruka  
_  
Keitaro sighed. He was going to have to miss prep school, tomorrow and there was a big test in three weeks. Great.  
  
It was odd, though. The incident at the dorm was far from pleasant, but it still wasn't big enough. Things were still going good for him overall, and he couldn't make himself relax. What was going to happen? Where would the big bang come from? This was going to be a huge one... something life-altering.  
  
He could feel it.  
  
================================================================================  
  
Urashima Haruka   
  
- She's a single mother  
  
- Attends school part-time (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I altered this very slightly. Bite me.)  
  
- Is constantly trying to quit smoking because it's a bad influence for her daughter. Might get a little weird when dealing with cravings. (A/N: I added this.)  
  
Urashima "Mari" Mariko   
  
- Dislikes her name, so she shortened it to Mari.  
  
- Is the child of Seta and Haruka, but she despises her father.  
  
- Keitaro used to watch over her a lot when she was younger, so she looks up to him.  
  
- Also tries to imitate her mother, but her playfulness comes through too often.

A/N: Okay, that's done. I already have an idea of what I want to do for next chapter, so it shouldn't take all that long to finish. See you then. 


End file.
